You Set Me Free
by Sabre Black
Summary: Sirius helps a good friend of his overcome a fear of flying. Songfic to "You Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch. Very short, please read and review, it won't take too long.


"No way, Sirius! No. Why'd you bring me here? You know I'm scared of heights!" I cried as Sirius dragged me along to the Quidditch field.

"I know, I'm gonna fix that," he replied with a charming grin.

"No… I want to go back to the castle, I don't like it out here unless I'm watching you play, I don't want to fly," I knew the second I said those words that they weren't true, but I was scared and couldn't help myself. "What if I crash? I could break your broomstick or something and I…" I faltered for a second, blushing. "I don't know if I have enough spare money to buy you a new one."

"You won't break it, come on, I'll even fly with you. I won't let anything happen to you," Sirius said.

I couldn't help but smile at that. I mounted the broom and he mounted behind me and placed his hands over mine.

"Now kick off hard. 1… 2… 3!" He stomped hard against the ground, knowing I wouldn't, and we shot into the air.

I felt the breath leave my lungs forcibly as we came to a hover some twenty feet above the ground.

__

Can't you see?

There's a feeling that's come over me.

Close my eyes,

You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless

.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Sirius said softly in my ear. I could only nod silently. "Alright. I'm going to let go and let you control the broom now. Don't be afraid." Slowly his hands slid off of mine, and suddenly it was not fear that made me want to tell him to keep them where they were.

I leaned back into him a little, then started to move the broom around a little, experimentally, to get the feel of it.

"You're doing great, want to try going a little higher?" Sirius asked.

I smiled, sensing an opportunity, "If you'll hold my hands."

He smiled back and placed his hands over mine again, pulling up a little bit.

__

No need to wonder why,

Sometimes a gift like this you just can't deny.

'Cause I… wanted to fly so you gave me your wings,

And time… held its breath so I could see.

Yeah, and you set me free.

"The view is beautiful up here," I commented lightly, doing a few circles around the Quidditch field.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, but I turned and saw his eyes on me.

I smiled again. "This is amazing."

Sirius nodded, slowly moving his hands to wrap them around my waist.

__

There's a will, there's a way;

Sometimes words just can't explain.

This is real, I'm afraid;

I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting.

You make me restless.

"Let's go get a bird's eye view of Hogwarts," Sirius suggested, grinning.

It was contagious; I grinned also and headed towards the castle, taking the broom up a bit higher.

We ended up landing on top of one of the Towers, I didn't really care to notice which one, but at that distance from the ground, regardless of him being there, I was feeling a bit of my fear of heights coming back. So he showed me how to land, putting his hands over mine again, then there we were.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Anytime," said Sirius, shrugging modestly.

There was so much more I wanted to say to him then.

__

You're in my heart.

The only light that shines there in the dark.

"I'm sorry," I said suddenly.

He looked confused. "What?"

"For wasting so much of your time today."

He smiled again, "There was no where else I'd have rather been."

I blushed. So much I wanted to say…

He misinterpreted the look on my face by a mile. The smile faded off his face and he took my hand, "Come on, let's go get something to eat, it's almost dinnertime."

I nodded wordlessly, walking into the castle with him and descending countless steps until we reached the entrance hall.

Somehow we'd lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, and I searched my mind for anything to say. There was so much… gosh, I couldn't think straight.

"How?" I found myself saying.

He stopped, staring at me strangely. "How what?"

"How do you do some of the things you do? How can you always look at everything as if nothing bad will ever happen? I'm still brooding over all the many things that could have gone wrong on that broom today. I don't even like to waste time on 'what ifs' but it's still bothering me a little. And yet, I wasn't afraid when I was up there with you."

He turned and wrapped his arms around me. "That's because I said I won't let anything happen to you, and you know that's true."

__

'Cause I… wanted to fly so you gave me your wings.

And time… held its breath so I could see.

Yeah, and you set me free.

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around him as well and leaned a little closer. "Kiss me, Sirius."

He needed no second bidding, in the next moment I was entranced in the most beautiful kiss I'd ever experienced.

When we pulled apart, his eyes were shining with an almost unnatural light, and I was blushing deeply enough to put a ripe tomato to shame, but at that moment, nothing mattered but us.

__

'Cause I… wanted to fly so you gave me your wings.

And time… held its breath so I could see.

Yeah, and you set me free.

~!~The End~!~

A/N: I couldn't quite decide if I wanted to give Sirius's love a name, and I decided not to. Use your imagination on that one. And if you haven't guessed, this was in Sirius's school days. I was just listening to Michelle Branch's "You Set Me Free" and the idea for this popped into my head. What do you think? Am I hopeless romantic or what? I swear, I don't think I'll ever write anything non-romance. It's sad 'cause I don't think I'm any good at it, but oh well, you tell me.

Btw, I don't own any of this, except the character who Sirius is in love with… which doesn't count, she doesn't even have a name lmbo. J.K. Rowling and Michelle Branch own all the good stuff.


End file.
